


tumblr prompt fill

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips
Summary: “Are you seriously telling me that you never realised I’m a vampire?”“I’m sorry ok? I thought you were just really into the aesthetic!”





	tumblr prompt fill

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:  
> Person A: “Are you seriously telling me that you never realised I’m a vampire?”  
> Person B: “I’m sorry ok? I thought you were just really into the aesthetic!”

"I thought you knew."

"How on earth was I supposed to know that you were a vampire?" Alex asks, rubbing her neck where Astra had bit in.

Or, more accurately, where she had attempted to bite in, before Alex had yelped and jumped about three feet into the air in shock. Which had then led to the supremely awkward conversation they're having now, with Alex having retreated to one end of the couch, while Astra remains on the other.

"Haven't I been obvious about it?" Astra says, looking as confused as Alex feels. "I thought you were merely avoiding discussing it out of politeness."

"What?" Alex stares at her. "I thought- I thought you just liked the _aesthetic_."

Yes, Astra likes to wear black all the time, and her hair has that weird Disney villain streak of white going through it, and she does have a thing against crosses. And yes, the In-Ze house does have a bit of a mausoleum feel to it, and the guest room beds _had_ looked a little like crypts when Alex had stayed over, but...

...but that's just Astra. In the three years Alex has known her, she's always been naturally dramatic, a little weird, and socially awkward to boot. Alex has just chalked every odd thing about her to her special brand of eccentric.

"It's not an aesthetic, it's how we live," Astra says, turning her nose up in that infuriatingly attractive way. "Are you telling me that you've spent five years working so closely with Kara at the station, without realizing that she was also a vampire? Haven't you wondered why she only ever signs up for the night shifts?"

Alex blinks. "Kara is a vampire too?"

Astra is understandable, but _Kara_? Kara, who looks like she's made of literal sunlight?

"It runs in the family," Astra says. "Do you think vampires just pop out of thin air?"

She's staring at Alex as if _she's_ the strange one here. Which, no. Absolutely not.

"Did I think-?" Alex scrubs an agitated hand through her hair. "I didn't think vampires existed at all!"

How is Alex supposed to have known that the girl she's come to think of as her little sister, and one of her closest friends, is a vampire? Moreover, how is she supposed to react to finding out that said girl's aunt, whom Alex has been feuding with for the better of three years because that had been the only way she knew of dealing with her hopeless crush on her, is _also_ a vampire?

She might as well have guessed that the two of them were aliens!

_Ok, calm down. Regroup._ Alex sighs. "You're really a vampire? Like, the drinking blood kind?"

Astra rolls her eyes. "Only from willing subjects. Animal blood suffices, in other cases."

Alex sighs again. This is not how she had expected the night to go. Last month, she and Astra had finally stopped dancing around each other, and actually started dating, and it's been amazing so far, and Alex had planned for this to be their real night together. So, when Astra had started nipping at her throat after some heavy making out, it hadn't immediately thrown up any red flags.

Until the bite, that is. Or attempted bite. Whatever.

"This is officially the weirdest date I've ever been on," she says. "And I once had to go on a date with Max."

Astra looks put out, her arms crossed. "You're comparing me to Maxwell Lord?"

Alex stares at her, sees the undercurrent of vulnerability beneath the defensiveness, and softens. She edges back closer to the woman.

"So, the biting and sucking thing... that's off the table from now on, unless I say it isn't?"

Astra nods, watching her approach, her face a mixture of apprehension and hope.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want," she whispers, as if she's afraid she'll scare Alex, if she speaks louder. "We don't have to do anything at all."

Alex purses her lips, considering it. The bite, she had definitely not been expecting, but the nipping... well, maybe she'd been into that a little - ok, a lot, everything Astra makes her feel is always _overwhelmingly_ _a lot_ \- and making out with Astra is _always_ nice. And the vampire thing should be a bit of a concern, she supposes, but Astra is also the first woman in a while whom Alex has really clicked with, and who takes her grumpiness and antisocial nature in stride without feeling the need to host an intervention about it.

"This is a lot," Alex says.

Astra nods again.

Alex studies her, then leads forward and presses their mouths together. It feels just as good as the first time they'd kissed, after Astra had finally confessed to being in love with her. Astra still kisses her with that gentle rhythm that had been far from Alex's expectations of how explosively their first kiss would go. How they come together still feels right, though, in a way that not many other things in Alex's life has.

When Alex finally pulls back, she has to smile at the way that Astra keeps her eyes closed for a moment longer than her.

"You're taking this better than I would have expected," Astra says, when their gazes meet again, "For someone who has just learned this."

Alex considers it. "I mean, I literally couldn't stand you when we first met. This is nothing compared to that, I guess."

Astra smiles, though there's a trace of melancholy to it. "I fell in love with you almost from the moment we first met, you know."

Alex flushes. "Well." She clears her throat, and tears her eyes away from Astra's direction, so that it isn't so obvious that she really wants to kiss her again.

Oh, what the hell? Astra has already all but proclaimed undying love, so why should Alex bother playing it cool? Alex bridges the last of the gap remaining between them on the sofa.

"This is just going to take a little getting used to," she says, gathering the other woman up in her arms, so that they're once again lying almost on top of each other, as they had been before. "Just give me some time."

Astra nods, the last traces of apprehension dissolving from her face.

Alex exhales deeply, and nuzzles her head into the curve of Astra's shoulder, making herself nice and comfortable again, before she voices her next question.

"So... is it true about the whole sparkly thing?"

**Author's Note:**

> Have I officially lost my mind? Yes.


End file.
